A Forbidden Love
by Stormtroopercx10
Summary: An old long lost friend of Ciels shows up. An interest sparks in Ciel, but the looming engagement with Lizzie provides Alois with a chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN THOUGHTS! This is a fan fiction with characters I made up here and there, so don't start asking "Well who's this and who's that?" if you don't recognize them from the anime that means they came from my train of thought, also I twisted bits and pieces of the story around because of my artistic opinion got the better of me, and I aged Ciel a few years but beside that enjoy,**

_**Riley's POV:**_

I leaned against the wall and trace the edge of the cold glass of the window with my fingers. Breathing in the scent of warm tea and freshly washed sheets, I miss my home so much. _What home? _I think _it's still being inspected, and then they are going to make a museum of it, I don't know why. It's not very large, _I lose my train of thought as I hear the big wooden door being opened and closed. "How was your day?" I say with a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Terrible," replied a thick British accent. "I am completely over working with those horrible Americans!" he yells and I hear him smack the table with a loud thud. "I wish they would all just crawl back to whatever hole they came from!" he yells again, kicks the bed and yells in pain. I turn my head to see my partner in crime jump on one foot and hit the bed post in frustration. "Oh Ciel, you really don't mean that, that would bring them all here." I laughed turning back to the window as I stare across the courtyard of the Phantomhive Mansion. He crosses the room and leans with his back pressed to the window. "Ugh, that's right, damn!" I shake my head. "How could someone at age seventeen be so successful, more successful than most adults I may add, yet be so unhappy?" I ask. He shrugs and he looks at me with one of his blue eyes. The other one is covered with an eye patch, I'm the only one who knows why, and everyone else thinks that it was an injury in a fire many years ago. Really it is the mark of a demon, when you make a deal with a demon, he will mark you in some place depending on the deal, the more noticeable the mark, the closer the bond.

He tilts his head, his black hair falling over his face. "What's wrong?" I shake my head again and look at the ground. "Nothing," I turn to walk away and feel a long, slender arm pull my back towards his tall figure. "No something's wrong, I can tell." He says and I can feel his breath on my neck. "I miss my parent, that's all." He smiles down at me and kisses the inside of my neck. I'm startled by his action, "Riley that's nothing to be ashamed of, I miss my parents sometimes. But most time I don't think about it because I have you." Turn and hug him, my face in the crook his neck. I look up at his face, I remember when we were both much younger, and our families were alive. Ha, he was my best friend. I thought he had died in the fire that killed his parents. I thought I lost him, that's when I found my feelings towards him were very different from before. I became in sync with his breathing; we stood there for what felt like hours, me just feeling the rise and fall of his chest. I closed my eyes and just wished that I could forget what had happened over the last few days.

_**Ciels POV**_

"Riley, I need to ask you something," she looks up at me with a look of confusion. She is so beautiful, long brown hair and unnatural sea green eyes. She tilts her head a little, "What is it?" She responds, I sigh. "Never mind," she pulls away from me and walks to the other side of the room. I turn and look out the window and spot a horse and carriage. "Damn, Elizabeth is here." Riley turns and looks at me, "Who?" she asks. I feel a lump in my chest realizing that Riley has never met Elizabeth. "Um, her father wants us to marry as soon as she turns eighteen but I keep refusing." Riley walks over to the window and looks down at the pink dress and blonde hair that stumbles aimlessly out of the carriage. I look at Riley and admire her blue dress. Its strapless has a corset look for the top and a ruffled skirt that stops just below her knees. "That's a pretty dress." I say then I feel embarrassed, she tenses then relaxes a few seconds later. "Oh, thank you I guess." I smile then Riley laughs. I look to see what she is laughing at and see that Lizzie has seen me through the window. I cringe as I hear her high-pitched squealing. "Oh Ciel! Darling aren't you going to come down and greet me?" I flush red with embarrassment as Riley walks out of the room laughing so hard she can't breathe, "Oh shut up!" I yell as she closes the door.

When I finally muster the courage to face Elizabeth she is chatting away with Riley. They both laugh at something and I hear Elizabeth squeak "Oh my Ciel sounds so charming as a younger child." I flinch; I hear Riley's much calmer voice. "Yes he was, and believe it or not but the kid actually used to smile. I don't know what happened," I hear her say. I walk out to the entry way where they are standing. Elizabeth's bright green eyes widen and she runs over to me. "Oh Ciel darling!" she screams as I walk in. "Hello Lizzie," I say calmly, then Elizabeth tackles me to the ground, "Ugh, Lizzie! Get off me!" I yell, she is lying on top of me with her head on my chest and her arms around my waist. "But silly, I haven't seen my fiancé in so long!" I open my mouth to protest and she suddenly kisses me. I am surprised by it; she has never kissed me before.

"Lizzie," I say when she pulls back, "please, I'm asking nicely, get off of me." I feel a pang of guilt as her eyes fill with pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, how very unlady like." she says, Riley walks over to help her to her feet. "I, I should be going." I almost agree when Riley protests. "Oh no, you just got here! You should at least stay for dinner, right Ciel?" she says and looks down at me, I take a deep breath. "Okay, fine." Lizzie's expression lightens "Yay! Thank you!" she says then runs out of the room. Riley turns to me, "I'll tell Sebastian," I shake my head "He's on holiday with May Rin." She tilts her head then put a finger in her open mouth and makes a gagging sound. I start laughing. She laughs a little to, "I'm sorry," she says, "No you're not!" I shoot back and smile, she shakes her head. "Your right, I'm not."

_**Riley's POV **_

After Elizabeth leaves I'm left alone with Ciel for the night. I change into a black nightgown, with thin straps and it drops short just above my knees. It's too early to go to sleep, so I just walk around aimlessly around the house. I almost reach the servants hallway when a dark shadow startles me. I try to focus me eyes to see who it is and the first thing that stands out is blonde hair. I relax a bit. "Vinny, you scared me." I gasp; he jumps a little and looks at me. "Oh, I'm sorry lady Riley." He says and straitened. I laugh a little; Vinny is my long-lost brother. He disappeared when we were kids, thought I would never see him again, and then he showed up at the Phantomhive home a couple of years ago. "Vinny, you can just call me Riley, nobody's around." He looked down at the floor. "I guess it's a force of habit." I walk over to him and hug him, his blonde hair disheveled, I felt him shake uncontrollably. "Vin, I don't want you to treat me like I'm above you, I've missed you so much." I say, he wraps his arms around me, "And I've missed my big sister." I look at him, his sea green eyes glinting in the darkness. I meant it, I really did miss him. He stands a few inches taller than me, "I don't think you can call me your _big _sister anymore." I laugh.

After my conversation with Vinny I go back up to my room and look out the window. I hear the door creek a little and I jump turning towards the door. I see it open a crack and just a hint of pale skin. I smile, "Well, it seems I have a stalker." I hear loud sigh and Ciels head pops into my room. "How did you know?" he asks, I walk over to the bed. "You're not that sneaky Sherlock Holmes." He smiles a little. "I just wanted to see if you were still awake, it's getting late." He says as he walks in and sits on the bed next to me. "Hmm, I try to not fall asleep." I say and his head tilts to the side. "Why?" I look at the blankets and I run my hand over them to feel their softness. A few days before I found my way to the Phantomhive Manor I was held captive and was tortured by a psychopath, he killed my parents and someone I thought was Vinny.

"Because I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up back in that terrible room with that terrible man." I said and looked at the floor. Ciel held my face in one hand, using it to tilt my head up and make me look at him. He had a look of seriousness and defensiveness. "Riley, I promise, I won't let anybody hurt you." I thought for a second, _Ciel, the arrogant boy that I grew up with is being different, sweet even. _I huffed loudly through my nose. "Why? When did you suddenly care about anyone?" I spat at him, hoping to get a reaction. His face suddenly filled with anger then he was calm again, I smirked a little, then he leaned down and kissed me. I'm surprised but I enjoy it leaning up to him. He slowly pulled back, eyes closed. "I'm sorry, I had to at least do that once." I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard, catching him by surprise. He opens his eyes quickly to see me and puts his arms around my waist. I tangle my fingers in his jet black hair and lean my head into the crook of his neck. He frees one hand and strokes my hair; I slump and rest my head on his chest, and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

_**Ciels POV**_

I sit there with Riley in my arms. She looks calm, elegant even, sitting there sound asleep. I kiss the top of her head and pull her so that she is lying under the covers of her bed; I turn and start to walk to my own room. "Ciel, please, stay" I turn and look at her and she is unusually pale, I smile and nod. "Of course," I lay right next to her and hold her in my arms. She leans against my chest with her arms around my neck; I smile because she looks like a child.

I don't remember falling asleep but I remember jolting awake to a strangled scream. It took me a second to adjust to how dark it was. I look around and see Riley rocking back and forth a little bit with her head in her hands. I lean over and wrap my arms around her waist, when I first touched her she flinched and I could feel her shake. "Riley, it's okay, it was just a dream." She looked at me with tears running down her face. "No, it wasn't just a dream, it was real." I looked at her and sighed; Vinny said she had been having nightmares about the nights she was tortured, I didn't know they were this bad. "It's fine, you're safe now." she looked at me and I held her in my arms, "Ciel leave me alone," I just sat there and stared at a wall, she said it again and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not letting go yet." She huffed loudly and started pushing me away and when I grabbed her again she smacked me. I looked at her with shock and confusion, "You want to play this game then fine! But I'm bigger, I'm stronger and I'm hell of a lot meaner than you." She stood up, walked halfway across the room, turned and jutted her chin out tauntingly at me. "Okay prove it," she said arms spread and smirking, "unless of course your scared." She laughed and I knew the tension had passed. I shrugged and walked over to her, "Okay, but don't whine when you get beat." I said and she involuntarily backed into a wall.

I closed the space between us, she tried to shove me but I grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one hand. She squirmed, "Hey, let go, not fair!" I smirked and leaned against the wall with my other arm, "Nope, I don't really feel like it." She rolled her eyes at me, "Fine you win." I smiled, she and I have gotten in arguments before and this is how they always end. "Not just yet." She looked confused and I leaned down and kissed her.

She tried to wrench her wrists from over her head but I had a tight grip on them. She tried to fight against me but it wasn't working. I was right when I said I was stronger than her, in two ways, I am physically stronger and stronger willed. I pulled away from her face, "There, now I win." I said and let go of her. She smiled and walked over to her bed to lie back down. I laid next to her and fall back asleep.

**Hello! So sorry to say that this is the end of chapter 1, but I promise, I will try to make more. I'm kinnda writing myself into a corner but I'm sure I can come up with something. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's sooo I'm going to put effort into the Lizzie/Ciel relationship (By request of one of my school friends that is probably reading this) and, um, introduce the Alois/Riley relationship in this chapter, so here we go! I don't own any of the Black Butler characters or I would be a millionaire and I changed parts of the story and aged all the characters, don't get mad at me, that is all.**

_**Riley's POV**_

I awoke facing who I sincerely hope is a dog. I look and see black hair, I kicked him hard. "Get out! Get out of my room!" Ciel woke up surprised, yelled and fell out of the bed. He looked at me wide eyed and hair disheveled. "Get out," I yelled again "you get the hell out of my room now," he was still half asleep, tried to stumble out and almost knocked over a picture of me and Vinny from last summer. "Jeez, bull in a china shop." I got up and walked to the window to see what time it is. It was fairly bright outside so it was probably around eight, eight-thirty. I walked to the closet and pulled a green dress with pink and blue flowers on it out along with brown boots. I yawned and pulled the dress over my head. Then laced up my boots, I walked down stairs, and ran into Vinny.

"Oh, Riley, I was about to come wake you up. You and the young master slept in." he said, I gave him a tiny salute. "You just do your duty sir." I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes at me. "Oh by the way, Lady Elizabeth is coming over, apparently today is her eighteenth birthday and she wants you to help plan a party." I looked at him then looked around expecting to see Ciel. I looked back at him "Are you talking to me?" I said, he smirked, "You're funny, she likes you apparently, she likes having a friend." I did a slight bow "I will try my best." He shook his head and hugged me, "Don't be a jerk," I laughed at him. "Okay,"

An hour later I heard a loud knock at the door. "Ciel! Riley!" I walked over and opened the door and was greeted with a tight hug, "Oh hello Riley!" I smiled at the pretty blonde "Hi Lizzie, happy birthday!" she jumped a little and was very giddy. "I'm eighteen, which means the engagement goes into effect!" her expression suddenly turned to panic. "Oh my god, what if I'm not ready? What it Ciel rejects the engagement _again_? You see how he acted around me yesterday." She said and she looked sad. I smirked a little, "Don't worry about that, I think I can sway him, for now just have fun on your birthday." Her expression softened. "You would do that for me Riley?" I giggled a little. "Of course, we're friends aren't we? I want you to be happy on your birthday." She smiled, "Yes we are friends, thank you!"

We sat at the dining room table with books and blank paper spewed out in front of us. I saw my brother come in with a plate of fruit, "Here you go, thought you would want something to snack on." We say setting the plate in-between me and Lizzie. "Aww, thanks Vin." I said. Lizzie smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you very much." Lizzie and I ate the fruit while talking about the party, she decided on a mascaraed that I insisted be held at the Phantomhive estate the next day. "Okay Lizzie, let's go into town so you can get a dress and mask, okay?" I ask she smiles and nods "I'll be right back," I run upstairs and see Ciel in his study, face down at his desk. "What's your problem?" I lean against the door. "I have too much work." He said not moving, "Hmm, that is very interesting, your fiancé is here you should come say hi." He glanced at me, "Are you serious?" He banged his head on the table. I pulled him by his hair to a sitting up position. "As serious as a heart attack." He rolled his eyes at me. "Well tell her to leave, I don't want her here." I cocked my head a little. "Why? What did she ever do to you? Come on, you need to give her a chance." He shook his head, "No, I don't need to be hurt again." He hung his head, "Ciel, she loves you. If you can't see that then you're an idiot, what are you so afraid of." He cringed, "I don't want to hurt the other person I care about." I shook my head, "I'm sure they'll get over it."

_**Ciels POV **_

"Riley, I just … it's hard to explain." She looked at me with a confused look, she rolled her eyes "Whatever, if you want to come into town then please do. Lizzie's party is tomorrow, here, be prepared." She turned and stalked away. I sighed; I was fighting an internal battle with myself. I followed Riley downstairs. She laughed at me. "Ah, it's alive!" I glared at her, "Shut it." She thought for a second and scrunched up her nose. "Nah I don't feel like it." Lizzies ran over like she was going to hug me but stopped herself and cowered as if she were a dog about to be hit. "Oh, hello Ciel. Will be joining us?" she stared at the floor I look at Riley who was motioning towards Lizzie, I hugged the blonde. "Yeah, I need a mask for your party tomorrow." I saw Lizzies green eyes widen and she hugged me back, out of the corner of my eye I saw riley doing a goofy victory dance. "Um, Riley? What are you doing?" She froze and her face turned bright red. "Nothing," she said sheepishly. Lizzie piped up. "Come on lets go, oh Riley! You have to let me pick out a dress and mask for you!" Riley laughed, "Okay Lizzie!"

The ride to town was long and boring. Riley sat across from me and Lizzie, not saying a word and reading the newspaper. Lizzie leaned against me fast asleep; I wrapped my arm around her and glanced at riley. I guess I held the gaze longer than intended because her eyes flickered up at me back down to the paper as she held it against her face. "Why are you staring at me?" she grumbled. "I have nothing else to do." She pulled the paper away from her face and her gazed snapped on to me, "Well stop it, it's creeping me out!" she whined and continued to read the paper. Lizzies yawned and her green eyes looked up at me. "Are we almost there?" Riley looked across at her. "We are half way there Lizzie, be patient." I smiled down at Lizzie. "Hey Riley, can I see the newspaper for any upcoming cases?" she huffed loudly through her nose and handed it over. "Thank you Watson." I smirked; she stuck her tongue out at me. She looks out the window for a long time.

Her expression was sad and she looked like she was longing or looking for something. I tried to focus on the newspaper but my eyes kept darting to Lizzie, Riley and back to the paper. Riley didn't move her gaze unless we passed something that intrigued her. "I think I know what's wrong with her," Lizzie whispered in a low voice, Riley didn't even flinch so I don't think that she heard us. I looked at Lizzie as she locked her eyes on Riley, she flashed her gaze up to me and I nodded as to egg her on to continue. "I think she needs companionship, I think she's just lonely," Lizzie said. I agreed, she has seemed sadder and more withdrawn since the incident with her and her parents. "What do you suggest we do? It's not like we can help her get out more…" Lizzie grinned, "I have another friend that is like her; doesn't get out much, is kinnda lonely, and I feel needs a companion. He is very hyper and, um how should I put it, mischievous. I think she will be good to calm him down." I looked at her, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

_**Riley's POV**_

I stared out the window for I don't even know how long, suddenly I heard Lizzie squeal. "Oh we're here!" I wake up and yawn; I didn't even remember falling asleep. I shake it off and get up to follow Lizzie into a dress store. I look around and there were beautiful ball gowns and masks, I was impressed. I stop so I don't run into Lizzie who's giving me the once over, "Hmm, I'm thinking either red or blue is your color, possibly purple. Oh well, your skin tone and eye color gives us a wider variety." I look at her confused, "Lizzie what are you talking abo… oh wait never mind." I said remembering that I said she could pick what I was wearing. She shoved me behind a curtain and handed me three dresses. One was hot pink and the torso was tight fitting and _very _glittery. The skirt had lots of ruffles and it went to the floor. I laughed at the girl staring back at me in the mirror. Lizzie walked in and sighed "Riley it's beautiful," she said softly; I turned towards her and scrunched my nose. "I don't think it's my style," that was my way of telling her that I didn't like it. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Come on; try wearing in front of other people." I shook my head. "Not happening," I said.

I stripped off the pink dress and handed it to Lizzie and tried the next dress and in the light it was neon green with neon pink lace, Lizzie walked in with the pink dress on. "Yikes! Let's pretend we never saw this dress!" she said. I pointed at her and nodded, "Good idea." I tried the last dress, it is a purple and on the corset around the bottom was black lace and it ruffled with the simmering purple fabric and black lace and fell to the floor. I twirled around in to and loved every part of it. Lizzie came in once more, what a surprise, "Oh Riley, that one is beautiful!" I smile and nod. She raises a finger and darts out to get something. She comes back with a black silk and gray spider web mask and long black lace gloves that goes an inch or two above my elbow. Put the mask and gloves on and they do match the dress. Lizzie looks at me expectantly, "Well, what do you think?" I turn towards her. "I think you are amazing."

She ends up getting the pink dress with a silver mask, gray gloves and a small tiara. Ciel just gets a blue mask and we called him boring. We went home and Lizzie and I decided who to invite to her party. I noticed her smiling at me from across the table. "What? Am I doing something wrong." She shook her head so violently I thought her curled pigtails were going to pop off. "I'm inviting another fiancé-less friend of mine and I really think you guys would hit it off!" I laughed raised an eyebrow at her "What does he look like?" she thought for a second. "He's taller than Ceil, has blonde hair with blue eyes, and very handsome features." I smiled, "Sounds intriguing." Her jaw dropped, "So you'll give him a chance?" she asked. I nodded "Why not?" she jumped up and hugged me. "I trust you Lizzie!" I said jokingly, she laughed "You won't regret it."

Lizzie spent the night at the Phantomhive manor, she came in my room wearing a soft blue night gown that had long sleeves and dropped to her ankles. I sat in bed with my light gray spaghetti strap sleeping gown that went an inch above my knees, and my book 'Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of Baskervilles'. I looked up at her standing at the foot of my bed. "Um, Riley, I can't sleep so can I barrow a book?" I nodded and get her one from my nightstand drawer. "Excited or nervous for tomorrow?" I ask. She thinks for a second and looks down, "Both, around Ciel I can't seem to do anything right, I don't want to mess up." I nod "I know the feeling, but you'll be fine." I said and she looked sad and I had a sudden idea. "You want to do something crazy! Before you marry kill joy in the other room," I said jumping up and down on my bed. She raised her eyebrow at me, "Um, okay." She barrowed one of my dresses so we could leave as fast as possible. We went into town and into a pub; Lizzie started to look around confused as I sat at the counter.

"What are we doing here?" she asked nervously and sat down next to me. "Well, your eighteen so maybe you should do something age appropriate. But we'll start you off easy." I said and whistled the bar tender over. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked looking us up and down. "Um, Riley are you sure this is a good idea?" Lizzie asked obviously nervous about being in a bar for the first time. "Of course it is, we'll start you off slow, two beers and a shot of whiskey my good sir." The man raised his eyebrow at me until I flashed my money then he started moving with some purpose.

_**Ciels POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the night worried about Riley and Lizzie, all day Lizzie had been acting weird for whatever reason. I rolled over expecting to see her but her side of the covers was neat, pristine actually. I saw her in the room earlier; I walked into Riley's room thinking maybe she sought refuge with her. But to my surprise, the room was completely empty. I ran downstairs and woke up Vinny. "Hey wake up Vin! Vinny!" I said shaking him awake, "Come on Riley, I'm tryin to sleep, leave me alone." He mumbled and buried his head in his pillow. I dumped his glass of water on him. He jolted up immediately and looked at me angrily. "Oh, master Ciel, I'm sorry can I help you?" she said sheepishly realizing I wasn't his pest sister, I could understand his confusion because she was the only person that called him Vin. "Do you know where Riley and Lizzie are?" he shrugged, "last I heard they were going into town for some reason, they left half an hour ago." I pat him on the shoulder "thanks Vinny."

I went to the only place open this late at night, the bar, to find Riley drunk Lizzie half way there. "Hey, there's Ciel the honorable, pooper of parties." She said almost falling off her stool, Lizzie started laughing. "I'm gonna go ahead and close up their tab," Riley leaned on my shoulder "Aw come on," I pushed her off of me, "Hey, hangover city, your breath reeks of alcohol, get some mint leaves in that garbage can, my god." Lizzie started snickering while Riley started rambling about god knows what.

I got them home and in bed. I laid in bed with Lizzie and stared at the ceiling. _What am I going to do?_ I thought _I'm engaged to Lizzie but I'm in love with Riley. _I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to push everything out of my mind. I fell asleep pretty quickly, and then got a rather rude awakening from a squealing Lizzie. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled and rolled over. "You slept for twelve hours you moron! That's what," My eyes snapped open, "What? Twelve hours? Its two o'clock?" she nodded "My party is in an hour, and so far poor Riley has been doing EVERYTHING. So get up and go help!" She said running around the room looking for something. I paused and looked at her, "What are you looking for?" I asked. "Last night Vinny gave me a little purple box and said it was delivered for Riley but I forgot to give it to her, now I can't remember where I put it." I looked around and saw a black silk ribbon sticking out from under Lizzies blue dress. I pointed at it and whistled. She scooped up the little box. "Thank you." She waltzed out of the room.

_**Riley's POV**_

"Hey Riley, I've got something for you." Lizzie said and I turned and looked at her, she presented a small purple box in front of me. "Oh Lizzie, it's your party I shouldn't be getting anything." She smiled at me, "Don't worry I didn't get it for you, someone else did though." She said pushing the package into my hands. I looked at the fancy envelope and tried to find the name, "Trancy huh? Very fancy name," I opened the card and all it was blank, "And mysterious to. Who is Trancy?" I asked and looked at Lizzie. She smiled wide, "You'll find out tonight. Open the box." She said as I tugged at the black ribbon, I popped the lid off and saw a beautiful black diamond and silver chain chocker inside. "Wow, this is amazing!" I said running my fingers over it, Lizzie stood up to see it and her jaw dropped. "That looks like something only the queen would wear." I nodded slowly, memorized by the clear and black diamonds and chain that held it together. "I'll wear it tonight," I said setting it next to my mask that lay on the table.

I turned to the ball room that was almost perfect for Lizzie's party. "Now you just need guests," I said. "But I think you took care of that part." She looked around the room and was smiling widely, it was a room that was mostly pink and had gold trim, I think whoever built and designed this part of the manor had someone like Lizzie in mind. "We should go get ready for the party, we have thirty minutes!" she squeaked as I was finishing some last minute arrangements. I rolled my eyes "It doesn't take me that long to get ready." I said. She looked at the floor, "I was hoping you could help me get ready, I wish I were at least half as pretty as you." She said I looked at her and shook my head, "You're so much prettier than me Elizabeth, who said you're not pretty?" she shrugged. "Just the ways that people look at you, people don't look at me like that." I slumped my shoulders "Lizzie I don't know what to say." I hugged her and made Ciel say she was pretty, not that he helped much anyways, and we went upstairs and got ready.

**Okay, so I kinnda lied about the Alois/Riley relationship being put un this chapter BUT I PROMISE, it's going in the next one. Like I explained in the comments, now that school is over I will be updating almost every week, and sorry this one took like 2 months, cause I had school and in my defense there's a lot more words in this chapter. Thank you for reading and following and please comment on how I'm doing, I like the feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, first off I know using a chapter as a writers note is against the rules but I need to clarify some things, so for those of you who do follow my (poorly written) fan fiction, I am really sorry it took so long to update and THIS ISN'T EVEN AN UPDATE! *Regains calmness* the reason that this isn't even an update is because I have hit a serious case of writers block, and I'll open my tab and stare at it for like 20 minutes, write a few words, then erase them, quite from frustration, then do the whole process over again the next day. So also I have been going on random YouTube rampages and came across a show I absolutely loved and was so mad when they cancelled it, and I mean screaming at the TV mad. So I came across it on YouTube and watched all my favorite episodes and got new writing ideas … for the wrong show… the show I was watching was (don't judge) Teen Titans, I loved this show TO NO END! So I am currently writing 3 different stories, 2 of them fan fictions, 1 just a random thing that popped into my head a while back. So what I'm going to do is upload when I have a certain amount of comments and have you guys send me ideas (I will totally give you credit for whatever you come up with.) and Guys PLEASE check out my other fan fiction, it's called Healing Ruined Hearts, I'll probably upload the first chapter about a week after today and it will be rated M for flash backs of abuse, and swearing…. that's it….. no sexual content, I just wanted to have a back story for my main character and I am wondering whether what I'm writing will teeter more towards T or M so I'm putting it under M just to be safe.**

**So that's it for me and my boring writing, so to sum it all up! Comment if you want updates, send me ideas and watch for my new Teen Titans fan fiction, Healing Ruined Hearts, and I'll see you next time, BYE! =)**


End file.
